Taking a Loved One
by Lover of Reid
Summary: While at home with Emma on maternity leave for her and Mac's second child Stella is abducted by someone wanting to exact revenge on Mac. What will happen to her? How will Mac and the team react?
1. Surprise Attack

**A/N: This story is a sequel to February, Bikinis, and Babies. Sorry it took me so long to write and post it. I've been extremely busy with other things. Hope you enjoy. I am already working on typing up chapter 2 as we speak. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1- Surprise Attack

It was a quiet afternoon in May; Stella was doing some laundry while Emma took her early afternoon nap. Being forty weeks pregnant and only a few days away from her due date Stella knew that she wouldn't have any time to do the laundry for a while, especially with what they had planned for that afternoon. Once Emma awakens from her nap she and Stella were to go meet Mac for lunch, and then go visit the team at the lab.

Concentrating on trying to finish folding the laundry Stella didn't hear the soft click as the door was unlocked by someone picking the lock. Not wanting to waste any time the assailant grabbed Stella around her shoulders to prevent her from escaping. Stella tried to free herself from the attacker's grasps but her attempts were halted when a white material was pressed over her mouth, and everything went black.

Emma, having awoken from her nap found herself in need of a drink of water. Walking quietly to her door Emma opened it just a little bit. From her door she had a perfect view of the living room. Emma froze in terror as she saw what was happening, a man in a black hood had grabbed her mommy and she was trying to fight. Then she saw the hooded man cover her mommy's mouth, and she fell over asleep. The mean man nodded to something, and another man came in and helped him carry her mommy towards the door. Afraid that the men would come and do the same thing to her Emma rushed back to her bed and crawled under it to hide while tears streamed down her face. Emma remained there hidden under her bed but nothing happened.


	2. The Call

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry if its a little fast. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2- The Call

Sitting at his desk within his office reading one of the many case files that were stacked on his desk Mac was interrupted as his phone rang into the silence. Placing the folder down on his desk Mac picked up his phone. Seeing the somewhat familiar number on the caller ID Mac answered,

"Mac Taylor"

"Mac this is Jackie Roberts from next door."

"Hey Jackie, what can I do for you? Did something happen?"

There was silence on the other end of the line,

"What happened Jackie?"

"When I got back from the store I could hear someone crying in your apartment. When the crying continued I walked over to make sure everything was ok…And when I reached your front door it was wide open."

Panic flowed freely through Mac as he continued to listen,

"Seeing the door left open I made my way inside. As I walked into your apartment I found Emma on the sofa with her knees to her chest bawling and calling out for you and Stella…"

"What about my wife Jackie? Where was Stella?"

Mac heard Jackie heave a sob before she continued,

"I…I don't know, I searched everywhere in the apartment. She's gone Mac. And from the way things look in the apartment and the way Emma is acting, I'd say that she was taken."

Hearing that his wife was missing Mac quickly rose to his feet, grabbing his jacket and crime scene kit as he said,

"Jackie, please take Emma to your apartment. I'll be there as soon as I can with a few of my colleagues."

"Sure thing Mac."

Hanging up his phone Mac made his way to the lounge in search of Danny. As he walked past the computer trace lab he spotted Danny standing near one of the monitors. Not wanting to waste anymore time Mac quickened his pace, entering the lab he made his way over to Danny.

Lifting his head at the sound of approaching feet Danny started to smile to see Mac coming his way, but stopped when he saw the worried expression that Mac was trying to hide his face. Just as Danny opened his mouth to ask him what the problem was Mac said,

"Danny, call Don and have him meet us out front. Then grab Lindsay, we're going to need her."

Seeing the inquisitive expression on Danny's face Mac added,

"I got a call from one of my neighbors…Something happened in my apartment, and we're going to find out what."

Not wanting to push Mac any further Danny simply nodded his head and exited the lab in search of Lindsay while he dialed Flack's number.

Hating the fact that he was standing around doing nothing Mac started to make his way toward the elevator to wait for Danny and Lindsay. Five minutes after arriving at the elevator Mac was joined by Danny and Lindsay with crime scene kits in hand.

Without saying a word the three of them entered the elevator that took them to the main lobby. As the doors dinged open Mac spotted Flack standing near the door. Seeing the CSI's walking towards him Flack started walking their way while saying,

"Alright Mac tell me what's going on. All Danny told me was that something happened at your apartment, and that we are going to find out what happened. I know that's not everything, so tell us."

Seeing Danny and Lindsay nod their heads in agreement Mac heaved a sigh and said,

"A short while ago I got a call from one of my neighbors. She said that when she came home from the store she heard crying coming from my apartment. She said she found the door wide open and Emma crouched on the sofa crying while she called for me and Stella."

Lindsay's hands flew to her mouth as she heard this. Danny and Flack both stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. Knowing that they needed to hear everything Mac continued,

"When I asked where Stella was Jackie said that she couldn't find her. She suspects that from the way the apartment looks and the way Emma is acting that Stella…Stella was taken."

Tears streamed silently down Lindsay's face as Mac finished talking. Looking to Danny and Flack Mac saw looks of determination on their faces. Wiping away the tears from her face Lindsay looked to Mac and said,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

That said the four of them made their way to the Avalanche that was parked at the side of the building…


	3. Little Eye Witness

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who have so far read this story and sent me a review I really appreciate it. The next time I get the chance I will try and send each of you a message back. I just want to note that the way I spelled certain words within Emma's responses is because that is how she would pronounce those words being only 3 years old. Again, send me a review and tell me what you think. Read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3- Little Eye Witness

Arriving at the apartment complex in record time due to having the lights on and the sirens blaring, Mac made a b-line for his neighbor's apartment with Danny, Flack, and Lindsay in tow. Running right past his and Stella's apartment, which was already covered in yellow crime scene tape, Mac made his way to the door down the hall and knocked.

After a couple of minutes Mac heard the scraping noise as the chain was released and the door opened a crack. Seeing the kind middle aged woman looking through the crack in the door Mac smiled kindly to her the best that he could. A small smile spread across Jackie Roberts face as she opened the door fully and ushered all four of them inside. Barely taking a full step within the apartment there came the sound of running little feet and an exclamation,

" DADDY!"

Seeing his daughter running towards him with her brown curls bouncing crazily behind her Mac quickly squatted down as she ran into his awaiting embrace. Holding Emma securely in his arms close to his chest and her arms locked around his neck, with no intention of letting go any time soon, Mac slowly rose to his feet. Danny, Lindsay, and Flack smiled at the small reunion.

Feeling safe in her father's arms Emma was overwhelmed with sadness; more than a normal three year old should feel. Her body shook within Mac's arms as she began to cry once again. Mac gently rocked her, running his hand over her curly hair while whispering calming, loving words, trying to soothe his little girl. Lindsay approached slowly with sadness and tears in her own eyes as she gently placed her hand on Emma's small shaking back.

Finally after a few minutes the sounds of Emma's sobs quieted down. Wanting to try and talk to his daughter, and knowing that Flack probably would too Mac, with an approving nod from Jackie, made his way over to the sofa and sat down with Emma on his lap. Lindsay, Danny, and Flack followed, seating themselves close to Mac and Emma.

Leaning back slightly Mac gazed down at his daughter's angelic face. Her eyes were a little red from all her crying, and there were tear stains running down both her cheeks, but Mac didn't mind. Using his thumb Mac wiped away a stray tear that slid down Emma's cheek. After placing a kiss on Emma's head Mac said,

"Sweetie, can you tell Daddy, Uncle Don, Uncle Danny, and Aunt Lindsay what you saw?"

With a slow nod of her head Emma began,

"I was sleeping, taking my nap before we come see you for lunch. I wake up cause I thirsty; I walk to door, and open it little."

Emma paused as if she were afraid to say what happened next. Mac could see the fear that filled her eyes. Rubbing her back he said,

"Its ok sweetie, I'm right here. Keeping going, what did you see when you opened your door?"

Fresh tears silently began to fall as Emma continued,

"I saw mommy folding londy…Then…Then a man grabbed Mommy from her back…" Emma started to sob a little but she continued, "Mommy try to fight but the man put something over Mommy's mouth, and she fell asleep. Anoder man come and help carry Mommy the door. I scared that they come and get me, I go and crawl under my bed and hid."

Mac hugged Emma close to his chest once again as she continued to sob. Looking around at his three close friends and colleagues Mac saw the determined looks on their faces. They wanted to find the men who had taken Stella just as much as he did.

As Emma once again began to quiet down Mac looked to Don, knowing that he wanted to ask Emma something Mac nodded his head as he repositioned Emma on his lap so she could see Flack. Flack stood and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Mac and Emma, smiling at her he said,

"Hey curly pie."

Emma smiled at Flack at the use of her nickname as she replied,

"Hi Uncle Don."

Not really wanting to have to do this Flack breathed in a quick breath of courage before he asked,

"Honey, the bad man who took Mommy, can you tell me what he looked like?"

Emma looked down at her lap as she quietly replied,

"I think I can. I try."

Looking up at Flack Emma continued,

"The man who grab Mommy had mask on, I no see face."

Flack nodded his head as he jotted down the information. Looking back up at her with loving eyes Flack asked,

"Can you tell me what color the mask was?"

Emma scrunched her face up in concentration as she tried to remember. Not quite sure what the name of the color was she looked around for something the same color. Looking down at Mac's arm she saw the color, tapping the sleeve of Mac's suit jacket Emma said,

"It was this color."

Mac smiled, he knew that Emma hadn't learned all of her colors yet, and the way she tried to show them the color of the mask was really smart, and cute as well. Flack smiled as well, pointing to Mac's sleeve with his pen he said,

"That color is called black sweetheart. But the way you showed us was very smart."

As Flack wrote down the color of the mask Emma smiled. Looking up at her again Flack asked,

"Emma, is there anything else you remember about the man who took Mommy?"

Emma nodded her head,

"He was really tall…just like you Uncle Don."

Flack nodded his head again, he knew what she had tried to say, the man was about his height. Glancing up at Emma while he wrote that piece of information down, he could see the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. Flack knew that she wouldn't be able to answer too many questions before she broke down again. With that thought in mind Flack decided to ask one last question,

"Emma, do you remember anything about the other man?"

Emma looked back down at her lap with sadness covering her face as she shook her head no. Her voice shook slightly as she replied,

"No…I no see him but one time. When he help other man carry Mommy out door."

Tears began rolling down Emma's face as she looked from Flack to Mac and said,

"I sorry I no see other man, I so sorry Daddy, I so sorry."

Mac pulled Emma back into his chest as he rocked her back and forth slightly. Wanting to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong, Mac and Flack both said,

"You have done nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. What you told us will help us find Mommy. It's alright that you didn't see the other guy."

Emma seemed to calm down at their words, but tears continued to fall down her cheeks and dampen Mac's shirt as he continued to rock her. When the sounds of her sobs had stopped Mac gently pulled Emma from his chest. With his thumb under her chin he raised Emma's head slightly so that she was looking up at him. Using his thumb once again Mac wiped away the stray tears that slid down her cheek as he softly said,

"Everything will be ok sweetie, we are going to find Mommy, I promise."

With a quick glance to Lindsay and Danny Mac came up with an idea, looking from Lindsay and Danny to Emma Mac said,

"You know what Emma, I got an idea. If it's alright with Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Danny, maybe you could stay with them for a few days and play with Lucy."

Emma smiled at the idea of staying with Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy. Mac knew that she would love the idea. Unsure of whether Danny and Lindsay would like the idea Mac looked over at them as he curiously watched for their response. Relief and joy filled Mac's face as he watched both Danny and Lindsay smile as they nodded their heads in response. Lindsay was the first to speak,

"Of course it's ok if Emma stays with us. Lucy will be so happy when we tell her."

Danny nodded his head in agreement as he added,

"You know that Emma is always welcome at our place Mac. And you are welcome to stay as well if you like."

Mac smiled sheepishly as he nodded his head,

"Thanks Danny I may just take you up on that offer. I don't think I want to be separated from Emma for very long right now. I want to know that she is safe while we search for Stella."

Looks of understanding appeared on Danny's and Lindsay's faces as they nodded their heads. Turning to Emma Lindsay said,

"Hey Emma; why don't you and I go and visit the rest of the team at the lab, then go pick up Lucy from school? That away your Daddy, Uncle Danny, and Uncle Don can get some work done."

Emma's face sparkled with anticipation as she climbed down from Mac's lap and ran over to Lindsay's side. Grasping Lindsay's hand Emma started to tug her towards the door as she said,

"Yeah, let's go Aunt Lindsay, let's go."

Mac nodded to Lindsay when she turned to him for approval. Mac smiled as he watched Emma continue to tug on Lindsay's arm as she rose and made her way towards the door. When Emma and Lindsay had left the apartment, and they could no longer hear the three year olds excited chatter the three men rose to their feet as Mac said,

"Well let's get this part over with, and see what we can find."

Danny and Flack could hear the apprehension in Mac's voice, and they understood how he felt. They didn't want to go next door, and see all that was left of what had happened earlier that day. Putting on brave faces the three of them went to work.


	4. Reasons for the Taking

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter to the story. I'm happy to see that people have already starting reading it and are enjoying it, I'm glad. Sorry that its so short again. Each chapter will probably vary in length. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 4- Reasons for the Taking

Opening her extremely heavy eye lids Stella began the slow process of waking up. Blinking her eyes several times Stella tried to get rid of the fog that consumed her eyes. With her eyes clear Stella began to slowly pull herself up into a sitting position. Hearing squeaky noises as she moved Stella looked down; she was lying on an old dirty mattress that was pushed up against the wall. Raising her head she looked around. She was in a small, dimly lit room, the only source of light other than the tiny lamp on the bed side table came from a narrow window high up on the wall opposite her. Near the foot of her "bed" was a bucket with a seat over it; Stella grimaced as she looked at it. Not far from the "toilet" was a small table with two chairs.

Moving her feet to the edge of the "bed" to stand Stella felt something pulling on her right leg. Looking down at her feet Stella saw a shackle attached to her right ankle along with a long length of metal chain that was attached to a pole firmly staked into the ground next to her "toilet".

Panic seemed to rise within Stella as she realized what was going on. No matter what she did, what she tried, she was stuck here. Her only hope was that Mac and the rest of the team found her and rescued her. Stella continued to think about this as she tried to calm herself. Busy trying to keep herself calm Stella jumped, grasping at her swollen abdomen when she heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Keeping her hands protectively over her unborn child Stella stared at the door as it opened.

Into the room walked a man with dark brown hair, and a matching beard. Looking at Stella seated on the bed the man nodded as he said,

"Good you're awake. You've been asleep for so long I was beginning to worry that I had given you too much chloroform."

Stella stared at the man in disbelief as he seated himself into one of the chairs at the table. A captor who actually cared about the person he kidnapped, that was different. Still staring at him, unsure if she could believe him Stella hesitantly asked,

"Why am I here? Why did you take me?"

The man's face hardened in anger as he replied,

"You are here Mrs. Bonasera-Taylor because of something that your husband did. Yes I know that you are married to Detective Mac Taylor."

Curious as to what Mac had done to anger this man Stella questioned,

"What did Mac do that made you so upset with him?"

The man's face seemed to be made of stone as he hissed,

"He took someone who was dear to me; my brother to be more specific. So in return I have taken someone who is dear to Detective Taylor, and what better person than his dear expectant wife?"

As if he knew what Stella was trying to do the man rose to his feet and walked back towards the door. With his hand on the door knob he stopped and turned to Stella and said,

"You have been asleep for a long time, you must be hungry. I will bring you something to eat shortly."

That said he walked through the door leaving Stella sitting on her bed alone in her tiny room of a cell.


	5. Steady Progress

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to post it, I've been busy with my other separate story that I'm writing, as well as getting ready for my classes to start tomorrow. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 5- Steady Progress

Back at the lab Mac sat behind his desk within his enormous office. It had been an hour since her, Danny, and Flack had returned with evidence from the apartment. After dividing up the jobs of who was to analyze what Mac had retreated to his office, he needed some time to be alone to think. Leaning back in his chair as he stared at the photo on his desk of himself, Stella, and Emma Mac couldn't understand why anyone would want to kidnap Stella, especially since she had been on maternity leave for the few weeks. Mac's thoughts were interrupted by Danny as he walked through the door.

Seeing Mac make eye contact with him as he walked in Danny allowed the smile of triumph to spread across his face as he said,

"I ran the finger print that I lifted off the deadbolt and door knob and I got a hit in AFIS…" Danny handed Mac a paper clipped stack of papers, "the prints belong to a guy named Jack Nelson, he's a locksmith, and has been arrested multiple times for breaking into people's homes. Now I was only able to lift large partial prints from both the deadbolt and the door knob. I think the reason for that is because Nelson was wearing gloves that had a hole in one of the fingers that he didn't know about."

Mac nodded his head in approval, looking at Danny he said,

"Good work Danny. Get in touch with Flack and see if you can locate Nelson. Then look deeper into Nelson's file, if he's been arrested multiple times than he should hopefully have a parole officer, maybe he can tell us more about him."

Danny nodded his head, and as he turned to leave he stopped, turning back to Mac he added,

"Oh, Doc wanted me to tell you that he may have found something, he's in the trace lab now as well."

That said Danny left Mac's office with Mac right on his heels. Walking to trace Mac could see Sheldon through the glass wall leaning over something that on the light table. Grabbing a lab coat from a hook beside the door Mac entered the lab. Coming to stand at Hawkes's side Mac saw that he was closely examining a washcloth that had come from the half folded laundry basket in the apartment. Placing his hand on Hawkes's shoulder Mac asked,

"What have you found Sheldon?"

Having been staring intently at the washcloth Hawkes jumped in surprise at Mac's touch and spoken words. Breathing heavier than usual with his hand over his heart Hawkes turned to Mac and said,

"Geez Mac you startled me. I wasn't expecting you to get here that fast, I only just told Danny to tell you that I found something."

With an apologetic look on his face Mac replied,

"Sorry Hawkes, but the fact that you had found something was what had me rushing down here after Danny finished giving me his update. So what did you find?"

Seeming to relax at Mac's words Hawkes turned back to the washcloth on the table, pointing to it, he said,

"This is one of the washcloths that you guys brought back from you apartment. When I looked at it I noticed a small dark spot near one of the edges. I figured that it was a stain that hadn't completely washed out while in the washer. However when I touched it, it was still damp. After swabbing it with a Q-tip I looked at it under a microscope. It wasn't a stain at all, but some type of chemical. Analyzing the swab that I took from it I found that it was methane trichloride, or better known as…"

"Chloroform," interrupted Mac.

Hawkes nodded his head,

"Exactly, now from what I heard Danny tell me, Emma said that the captor placed a cloth over Stella's mouth, and that she fell over as if asleep. From that I found we now know that the captor use chloroform to sedate Stella."

Excitement and approval shown in Mac's eyes at Hawkes' findings; pointing toward the spot on the wash cloth Mac asked,

"Can you examine the compound even closer and see which specific company manufactured it? If we can find that out then we can figure out who sells it and then probably narrow it down to who purchased it."

After thinking over what Mac had asked him to do Hawkes nodded his head slowly as he replied,

"It's worth a try. I can break the chemical down even further and then look at which components are used with which company. I'll call you if I find anything."

Mac smiled, and patted Hawkes' shoulder once again before he exited the lab. With all the new developments Mac decided to go check on Adam, and see what he had found so far. Having assigned Adam the task of running through the security footage from the camera on their floor of the apartment building Mac headed towards the computer lab. As the computer lab came into view Mac smiled when he saw Adam seated in front of a monitor with Emma seated on his lap and Lindsay standing behind them. Having Emma in the lab helped everyone remain calm while trying to find Stella, it also kept Emma distracted while they worked on the case. It also made Mac feel at ease to know that his daughter was close by.

As he walked into the lab Emma looked up from the computer Adam was working on and smiled as she said,

"Daddy, I help Uncle Adam look for people on the comp'ter."

Knowing what Adam was really doing Mac pretended to be surprised and impressed about what his daughter was doing. Kneeling down beside Adam's chair Mac said,

"You are? Have you seen anyone that you know?"

Emma shook her head no,

"No, not yet."

Knowing the real reason why Mac had come to see Adam Lindsay leaned closer to Emma and said,

"Come on Emma, let's go see Uncle Sid. I heard him say earlier that he had something to give you the next time he saw you."

Emma's face lit up with pure joy and excitement as she raised her arms for Lindsay to pick her up squealing,

"Yeah, Sid, Sid, let's go see Uncle Sid, and surprise!"

With a kiss on the cheek from Mac the two girls made their way to the elevator. Rising to his full height Mac looked at the monitor as he asked,

"Have you found anything Adam?"

Glancing up at Mac as he clicked away on the keyboard Adam said,

"Actually Boss I did, but Emma and Lindsay came in before I could call you. I also fast forwarded the video while Emma was here, I didn't want her to see the masked man on the screen and become scared."

Mac nodded his head relieved that Adam had prevented his daughter from seeing the same men who had scared her earlier that day. With one final click Adam replayed the footage. On screen they could see two men wearing all black at Mac's apartment door. One man, most definitely Jack Nelson, was crouched in front of the door picking the dead bolt lock. Because of the black hoods they weren't able to get a look at the second guy standing behind Nelson. Reluctantly Mac continued to watch the footage as the two men entered his apartment, and then came back out a few minutes later with Stella supported between them. As Adam paused the footage Mac asked,

"What are the time stamps for when the men entered the apartment and when they left the apartment?"

After a few simple clicks of the keyboard the times appeared on the screen. Looking at the times that Mac requested Adam said,

"They arrived at your apartment door at 11:50, and entered it at 11:52, and exited the apartment along with Stella at 11:55."

Keeping the specific times in mind Mac said,

"Good work Adam. Keep looking at the footage and see if you see anyone standing around in the hallway that's acting suspicious. I'm going to call Danny, and he and I are going to go talk to the desk clerk, Brian Davidson, and see if he remembers anything."

With a nod of his head Adam got to work once again reviewing the tapes as Mac exited the lab in search for Danny once again.


	6. A Name To a Face

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took me a while to post it. Like always read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 6- A Name To a Face

For the second time that day Mac and Danny headed over to Mac's apartment complex. After seeing the two men on the security camera in the hall Mac knew that the two men had to have passed the clerk at the front desk when they entered the building.

After parking the Avalanche out front Mac and Danny made their way inside towards the front desk. The man seated behind the desk had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a crisp clean suit. Recognizing Mac as he walked towards the desk the man smiled as he said,

"Good early evening Mr. Taylor. How have you been today?"

Mac nodded his head in greeting as he replied,

"Not so good Stan. You weren't on duty this morning so you probably didn't hear that Stella had been kidnapped from our apartment this morning."

A look of pure shock appeared on Stan's face as he replied,

"No I didn't. Oh my God that is terrible. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mac nodded his head,

"Yes there is something you can do Stan, but first, this is Detective Danny Messer, he's a colleague of mine."… "Danny this is Stan Miller."

Waiting as Danny and Stan nodded to one another Mac continued,

"Stan, do you remember seeing this man ever coming into the complex?"

Mac handed Stan the flyer of Jack Nelson, "He may or may not have had a companion with him?"

Stan looked at the flyer closely, then said,

"Yes, he came in yesterday. I was on duty when he signed in. Said that his cousin lived in the complex; can't remember who though."

Absorbing the information Mac asked,

"Did you ever see someone else accompany him?"

Stan shook his head no. Seeing this Mac asked,

"Angela Jacobs was here this morning. Do you know if she's still here?"

Stan nodded his head as he rose to his feet saying,

"Yes, she's in the office. Hold on a minute and I'll go get her."

As Mac and Danny waited for Stan to return with Angela Mac's phone started to ring. Reading Hawkes' name on the ID Mac answered,

"Hey Sheldon did you find anything on the chloroform?"

"Hey Mac I broke the chloroform compound down even further and was able to find its unique signature. After doing some research I found the company that produced it, they sold it to Melvern Pharmacy not far from Time Square. Before you ask, I've already called them, and asked them if anyone had bought the chloroform. Turns out that two people purchased it. I had them fax me the information, and I'm running them through the database as we speak."

"Great work Hawkes, call me when you find something else."

"Will do Mac."

Turning to Danny as he placed his phone back into his pocket Mac relayed,

"Sheldon was able to find the company that manufactured the chloroform, and found the pharmacy that sold it. He is running the two people who purchased the chloroform through the system right now."

Danny nodded his head, happy that they had another lead to go on. At that moment Stan returned followed by a woman with shoulder length red hair, and green eyes. She smiled kindly when she saw Mac, and said,

"Hello again Mr. Taylor; Stan says that you have something to ask me about this morning?"

Mac nodded his head,

"Yes Angela I do. You were on duty at the desk this morning so you already know what happened. What we were hoping you could tell us is if you remember seeing this man walk into the complex, he may have had someone with him at the time?"

Looking at the flyer of Jack Nelson Angela nodded her head,

"Yeah I remember seeing him this morning, and he did have someone with him. Both of them were wearing black."

Mac kept his face neutral as joy overwhelmed him as he asked,

"Can you tell us what the other man looked like?"

Angela nodded her head,

"Sure, he was about your height, had brown hair and a short beard. He didn't walk near the desk so I wasn't able to see his eyes."

With his notepad out Danny quickly wrote down their mystery man's description. With their new bit of information Mac and Danny thanked Angela for her help and walked back to the Avalanche. Pulling out his phone Mac dialed Hawkes' number. After a few rings he heard,

"Sheldon Hawkes"

"Sheldon, Danny and I just got the description of Jack Nelson's mystery companion. He may be the man who we've been looking for that took Stella."

"That's great Mac. I was actually just about to call you. I got ID's from the two men who bought the chloroform."

"Good work Sheldon. I'll come see you once we get back."

"Alright Mac see you then."

Arriving back at the lab a little while later Mac headed straight for the trace lab where Hawkes was still working. Grabbing a lab coat from one of the many hooks once again Mac made his way into the lab. This time Hawkes looked up as Mac walked towards him. Mac smiled as he repositioned the lab coat on his shoulders. Raising his eyebrows inquisitively Mac asked,

"So who are the two men who have purchased the chloroform?"

Hawkes smiled in return, both for the results he had found, and because of the eagerness that was in Mac's voice. Hawkes pointed towards the computer screen which had two profile pictures side by side of the two men. The names of each man were underneath the photos along with any arrests that they may have had.

Remembering the description of the mystery man that Angela described Mac stared intently at each photo. Both men were Caucasian, the man on the left had black hair and brown eyes. Curious about what type of man he was Mac looked at the arrest record beneath the photo, apparently he had been arrested once before for spray painting graffiti on the side of a building. Turning to the man on the right Mac saw a man with brown hair, and a matching brown beard, and chocolate eyes. The man's features and hair color matched Angela's description perfectly.

Pointing to the man on the right Mac looked to Hawkes and said,

"That is the mystery man who accompanied Jack Nelson to my apartment this morning. What do we have on him?"

Enlarging the print beneath the man's photo Hawkes said,

"His name is Henry Gordane, he has been arrested multiple times for breaking and entering and attempted burglary."

Hearing the man's name Mac immediately knew that he had heard that name before. Wrinkling his head at the familiar name Mac asked,

"Does Henry Gordane have any siblings? His name sounds really familiar."

In response to Mac's question Hawkes began typing away on the keyboard. Awaiting the results Mac continued to try and remember where he had heard the name Gordane before. His thoughts were interrupted by Hawkes saying,

"Henry Gordane has one sibling, an older brother named Mark Gordane."

Realization covered Mac's face when he heard the name. Knowing who he was Mac continued,

"Mark Gordane was arrested last year for stabbing a coworker and disposing the body in the Hudson River. He was convicted and sentenced to life in prison; I was the one who arrested him."

Having been a part of the case Hawkes already knew this. Seeing that they had their guy Mac asked,

"Does Henry still live at the same address as last year?"

Disappointment covered Hawkes' face as he shook his head no,

"Unfortunately no, he moved not long after his brother was convicted and he didn't leave a forwarding address."

The same disappointed expression appeared on Mac's face. Seeing that they wouldn't get anywhere else Mac nodded his head and exited the lab. Right as he walked out of the lab Mac was met by Adam. Adam had a slightly surprised look on his face at finding Mac so quickly. Shaking the expression off his face Adam said,

"Hey Boss, I continued going over the footage, rewinding it and fast forwarding it. From what I could tell, and from what Danny told me, the two men came into the apartment through the front entrance, however when they left with Stella they didn't leave the same way. They must have used a back door or something."

Mac had already figured this out based on what Angela had told them. Not wanting to make Adam feel like he had done a bad job for his hard work Mac smiled and thanked him. Walking away from Adam Mac started making his way back to his office. Coming to the doors of his office Mac was met by Danny standing there waiting for them. Seeing the puzzled look on Mac's face Danny said,

"It's getting late Mac. Lindsay has already taken Emma to our apartment so she can play with Lucy. I'm leaving now, and as your friend Mac I'd say it's time that you left and called it a day. Flack will call if they get anything new. Plus if you're going to be staying with us you'll want to get home early so you can enjoy some of Lindsay's great cooking."

Mac sighed, he knew that he should go home, or to Danny and Lindsay's apartment in this case, and call it a night. But he just didn't want to stop searching for Henry Gordane, and Jack Nelson, the more they learned about them the closer they were to finding Stella. Looking at Danny Mac could tell that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Raising his hands as if in surrender Mac said,

"Alright Danny, I'll come with you. Just give me a minute to grab my jacket."

With that said Mac and Danny went home to try and relax with Lindsay and the girls; leaving their search for the next day.


	7. The Breaking Dam

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. School has already proven itself to being caotic, but I will try to continue to post as often as I can.**

Chapter 7- The Breaking Dam

Early the next morning Stella was seated at the small table munching on the breakfast that her captor had brought her. Stella was still shocked, he hadn't done anything to hurt her; he was actually nice. When he brought her the food that morning Stella had decided to try and get him talking. As he sat the tray of food down on the table she asked,

"You told me yesterday that Mac had taken your brother from you, can you tell me who your brother's name?"

Stella was shocked once again when he pulled out the vacant chair and sat down. She hadn't expected him to answer her question. None the less she listened as he said,

"His name is Mark; he was sentenced to life in prison for supposedly stabbing a coworker and disposing the body in the Hudson River."

Hearing the description of the crime Stella knew who he was talking about. Trying to appear sympathetic Stella nodded her head,

"Mark Gordane, I remember the case. I worked it with Mac and our team…So that would make you Mark's younger brother, Henry."

Henry's jaw was clenched as he nodded his head. He apparently didn't like what Stella had said about having worked on the case. As he rose to his feet Stella could see the anger that was starting to appear on his face. Not saying another word Henry stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

No longer in the mood to continue eating, Stella rose from her chair and slowly made her way over to the bed. Her back had been bothering her some this morning, so she figured that the bed might help it feel better. As she came to the edge of the dingy mattress Stella doubled over in a pain that shot through her lower abdomen. As she braced herself on the wall panic swelled up inside her,

"Oh no, this cannot be happening, not now. Please God don't let this start now!"

As the pain subsided Stella made her way over to the head of the bed. Leaning her back against the wall Stella rubbed small circles on her stomach as thoughts raced through her mind, she knew what the pain in her lower abdomen meant, and that was what made her worry. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she felt something warm spread between her legs. Eyes wide with a new onset of panic Stella separated her legs. The proof of what was beginning to happen was there on the mattress, her water had broken. Stella squeezed her eyes shut at the sight of the wet area on the mattress, 'Oh God this is really happening, but why now? I can't do this alone; I need Mac here with me. Please Mac, find me soon.' Not wanting to make her labor worse than what it would be Stella tried to calm herself. She needed to appear normal; she didn't want Henry to find out what had just happened.

At that moment Henry walked back into the room, carrying in his arms the day's newspaper, and a digital camera. Stella stiffened; unsure of what he intended to do. Paying no attention to Stella's reaction Henry handed her the paper as he said,

"I think we need to send your husband a photo showing all that is happening. He ought to love seeing your photo; we'll even give him a message to go with it."

Stella kept her face blank, void of all emotion as she held the paper up in her hands so that the date was visible. Henry appeared satisfied with is as he took the picture. Stella silently thanked God that he hadn't noticed the wet spot on the bed where her water had broken moments ago. Her hopes were dashed however when she saw the smirk on his lips as he stood at the door, and said,

"I wonder how Detective Taylor will react when he sees the photo, and realizes that his wife is in labor, and he isn't able to be there to help her."

Stella didn't get a chance to respond as Henry quickly exited the room as she was engulfed by a fresh, painful contraction. Lying on the mattress Stella endured the pain alone.


	8. The Package

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. More conversation than action in this one, but I promise there will be some action in the next chapter. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 8- The Package

At the same time Mac stood behind the two way mirror looking into the interrogation room where Jack Nelson was currently sitting alone. He had gotten a call from Flack that morning telling him that they had received a tip from a shop owner who had seen Jack Nelson in his shop.

Hearing that Jack Nelson had been spotted and brought into custody Mac and Danny raced to the precinct. Because of his emotional connection to the case Flack had already said that Mac couldn't contribute to the interrogation, instead Danny would go in with Flack to question Nelson.

Mac stared through the window as Danny and Flack entered the room and sat down across from Nelson. Nelson glanced nervously from Danny to Flack before Flack finally said,

"Jack Nelson, you sure are a hard man to find. Even your parole officer didn't know where you were."

At the mention of his parole officer Nelson shrugged his shoulders,

"He's not my mother; I don't have to tell him everything."

With a slightly annoyed look on his face Danny replied,

"No but you do have to check in with him during your scheduled meetings."

Wanting to get straight to the point of why Nelson was there Flack asked,

"Where were you yesterday morning around 11:50 Jack?"

Nelson looked Flack right in the face,

"I was visiting my Grandma at the nursing home."

Flack and Danny both raised their eyebrows as if they were intrigued by his response. Nodding his head slowly Flack replied,

"Really, you were visiting your Grandma at the nursing home?"

Flack slammed the photo of Nelson and Henry entering Mac's apartment complex along with a photo of him and Henry crouched in front of Mac and Stella's door as he picked the lock,

"Well we have evidence that shows you somewhere else, and it certainly doesn't look like no nursing home."

Nelson stared at the photos as Danny picked up the conversation,

"This is you and your friend Henry Gordane entering the apartment complex where one of our detectives, and his family lives. And this photo shows you picking the lock on their door. We also have evidence that you helped Henry Gordane carry Stella Bonasera-Taylor out of the building, not to mention we found your finger print on the dead bolt and door handle of their door."

Nelson's face paled as if he had seen a ghost as he listened to what Danny said. Flack tried to hide the smile that threatened to cover his face as he said,

"So Jack, let's try this again, how do you know Henry, and what were the two of you doing picking a detective's front door?"

Bowing his head like a child who had gotten caught, Nelson replied,

"Henry and I met in college, we became best friends. He helped me out a few years ago when I got arrested, and bailed me out of jail. He said that I owed him one for helping me. Henry hated Detective Taylor for arresting his brother last year. He said that since Detective Taylor took his brother, or loved one away from him that he would take Detective Taylor's loved on away from him."

Danny and Flack had identical shocked expressions on their faces which they immediately tried to hide. Leaning over the table Flack said,

"By helping Henry kidnap Detective Bonasera-Taylor, you're an accessory to a crime, you that right, Nelson? That means that you will also go to prison along with Henry when we find him, but if you can give us a little more information that can help us locate where Henry is holding our detective we may be able to make a deal."

Seeming to want to take the deal offer Nelson looked to Danny and Flack with a questioning look,

"What exactly did you guys want to know?"

Flack got right to the point,

"Can you tell us where you and Henry took Detective Bonasera-Taylor after you left the apartment building?"

A saddened look spread across Nelson's face, as if he realized that he wouldn't be getting the deal, as he slowly shook his head,

"I have no idea. I helped Henry get her to his car at the back of the building. Once she was in the car we went out separate ways."

Unable to contain his anger Danny slammed his fist down on the table top; Flack rubbed his forehead in annoyance,

"Do you know of any place that may be of any significance to Henry? Some place that he would take Detective Bonasera-Taylor?"

Nelson appeared to be taking the question very seriously, after thinking for a few minutes he finally replied,

"The only place that I can think of that he may have taken her to would be an abandoned building at the harbor. He and his brother used to hang out there when they were kids. I only know about it because he told me about it once while we were in college."

From behind the two way mirror Mac hung his head as if in defeat. They had been so close to finding Stella, but they still didn't know exactly where Henry was holding her. Within his jacket pocket Mac's phone started to ring. Reaching in and retrieving his phone, and seeing Adam's name on the ID Mac answered,

"Yeah Adam?"

"Mac, a package was just delivered to the lab; I think you need to see it."

Mac could hear the urgency in Adam's voice,

"Ok I'll be right there after I get Flack and Danny."

Ending the call and placing the device back in his pocket Mac glanced back to Danny and Flack in the interrogation room. Seeing that they had finished questioning Jack Nelson Mac tapped on the glass before he walked towards the door that led to the hallway. Having heard Mac's signaling tap Flack quickly Jack Nelson to the awaiting officer standing outside the room while he and Danny joined Mac down the hall.

As they neared Mac both Danny and Flack could see the eager expression that covered his face. When they came to stand in front of Mac with the same curious expressions on each of their faces Mac said,

"Adam just called, and said that a package was just delivered to the lab; he says that we're going to want to see it."

Without skipping a beat Flack nodded his head,

"Well then let's go see what kind of package we have."

Up on the 35th floor Hawkes and Adam stood looking at one of the giant computer monitors within the computer lab. They both turned to the door as Mac entered, followed by Danny, and Flack, as he asked,

"So what was in the package?"

Adam turned back to the monitor, bringing a photo up on the screen as Hawkes replied,

"There was only one item inside the package, a photo…of Stella."

At the mention of Stella Mac, Danny, and Flack quickly gathered around the monitor with Hawkes and Adam. Mac stared up at the screen of the photo of his wife, seated on a dirty mattress with her legs bent close to her body as her swollen body would allow as she held the day's paper in her hands. Seeing her Mac immediately felt relieved that she was unharmed, turning to Adam Mac asked,

"Are you able to get anything useful from the photo?"

A sad look spread over Adam's face as he shook his head no,

"Unfortunately no, there are no windows in the photo, they must be on the opposite wall based on the way the sun is shining in the photo…But there was a note written on the back of the photo."

Clicking another key a second photo appeared on the screen. Clearing his throat Adam read aloud,

"'A loved one for a loved one, better make that two loved ones.'"

Hawkes waited patiently as Mac tried to understand what Adam had just read. Flack and Danny seemed to understand the meaning of Gordane's message at the same time as Mac. Anger flashed in Mac's eyes as he said,

"He's including the baby in all of this as well."

Unsure of how Mac would react to what else they had found Hawkes took a deep breath and said,

"Mac, we know why Gordane mentioned the baby in his message…" Hawkes pointed to the darkened area between Stella's legs on the mattress as he turned to look at Mac, "her water broke Mac."

Looking at the four of them Mac had a determined look on his face as he said,

"In that case we need to get to the harbor and start looking for them NOW." Mac looked directly at Hawkes, "Hawkes I want you to come along too, and bring your medical bag."

Hawkes nodded his head as he left the computer lab to get his medical bag ready. As Mac headed out the door with Danny and Flack to get ready themselves Mac patted Adam on the shoulder, and said,

"Great work Adam. I really appreciate it."

Adam smiled at him as he left to get his gear and to head to the harbor.


	9. Rescue and Delivery

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of the story. It turned out longer than I expected, actually out of all the chapters in this story so far, this is the longest one. Even though its a little lengthy I hope you still like it. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 9- Rescue and Delivery

In her tiny room of a cell Stella was lying down on the grungy mattress. Her hair was already sticking to her forehead from the sweat dripping down her face from her labor, as well as it being uncomfortably warm in the tiny little room as the sun rose higher in the sky as the day dragged on outside. She had been in labor for nearly nine hours, and the contractions were really close together now, just one to two minutes apart. Stella held back the tears that threatened to escape; with her contractions this close together she knew that it wouldn't be long before she actually had to deliver. Even though she probably wouldn't verbally admit it, Stella was scared, she didn't want to have the baby while she was still being held in this tiny cell, and she didn't want to do it without Mac there to help her.

A few minutes later Stella bit her lip as she resisted the urge to push, even though her body told her that she needed to. 'Oh God no; no no no this can't be happening now. Not while I'm still in here and not without Mac.' Continuing to bite her lip while trying not to push Stella began to silently pray that Mac and the rest of the guys would be able to find her soon.

-CSI:NY-

Out in the harbor, close to where Henry was holding Stella; Mac, Flack, Hawkes, and a few more uniformed cops clad in their bullet proof vests with their guns drawn waited for news from Danny, who was flying above in the helicopter. As they waited their anticipation grew. Then after a few minutes they heard Danny through their ear pieces,

"Guys I see a partially hidden car that matches the description that Jack Nelson gave us. It's parked near the smaller section of an old abandoned warehouse two buildings down from where you guys are, just like Nelson said."

Pressing his ear piece Mac replied,

"Good work Danny, come and join us once you've landed, we're going on ahead."

Getting an affirmative from Danny Mac waved the rest of the team to follow him. With their weapons raised in front of them ready to shoot anything if necessary they quickly made their way towards the location that Danny had given them. Reaching the smaller section of the warehouse Mac and Flack positioned themselves on either side of the door. Seeing Mac give a quick nod Flack pounded on the door as he shouted,

"Henry Gordane, this is the NYPD! OPEN UP!"

Hearing nothing inside Flack swiftly kicked in the door allowing everyone to swarm in. The room in which they all stood was small with a small table and chairs littered with empty bags of food. Seeing that Gordane was nowhere in sight Mac became angry and yelled,

"Henry Gordane, come out with your hands up, NOW!"

From a side room walked Henry, looking at Mac he smiled. With his gun pointed at him Mac walked towards him with anger in his eyes as Flack proceeded to search and cuff Henry's hands behind his back. Standing just inches away from Henry's face with the anger now blazing wildly in his eyes Mac growled,

"Where is my wife Gordane? Where are you holding her?"

The cocky grin returned to Henry's face as he replied,

"Go find her yourself, I'm not telling you. It's more fun this way."

Stopping himself from punching the bastard Mac started walking away, heading for the hallway doors. Finding something in Henry's pocket Flack stopped Mac in his tracks as he said,

"Mac, you may need this!"

Flack tossed the small object to Mac who caught it in his outstretched hand. Mac stared at the object in his palm; it was an old skeleton key. Nodding his head in thanks Mac headed once more for the door laden hallway. Unsure which door out of the numerous one along the hall Stella was hidden behind Mac started to yell her name; continuously calling Stella's name as he walked down the long hallway Mac's heart filled with relief as he heard her breathlessly call his name from behind the door near the end of the hall. Using the skeleton key that Flack had given him Mac quickly unlocked the door. Joy and more relief flooded Mac's entire body as he walked into the room, and seeing Stella lying upon the stacked mattresses.

As he ran to her side Mac could see the same relief and joy steadily cover Stella's face when he entered the cell. Mac fell to his knees as he pulled Stella into a loving embrace and kissed her on the lips. Cupping her face in his hands as they parted Mac could see the pain and worry that swam within Stella's eyes. Before Mac could ask her anything Stella said,

"Oh Mac I knew you guys would find me. What about Emma? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Mac smiled and caressed Stella's cheek with his thumb trying to calm her as he replied,

"Emma is fine. She's with Lindsay back at the lab. They are probably with Sid in his office as we speak."

The relief that Stella felt at hearing that their daughter was safe was short lived as another contraction washed over her. Pain completely covered Stella's face as she doubled over in pain in Mac's arms. Seeing the huge amount of pain that she was in Mac quickly grasped Stella's hand as she breathed deeply through the pain. As the contraction ended Stella looked up at Mac with her pain-filled eyes and said,

"Mac, this baby is coming now. I feel the need to push, and I can't hold it any longer."

Pure panic covered Mac's face as he listened to Stella's words. His nervousness could be heard in his voice as he asked,

"Can you hold it a little longer and try not to push? The medics should be here shortly."

Stella began to breathe deeply again as she huffed,

"No Mac I can't hold it any longer. I've been resisting the urge to push for the past nearly fifteen minutes, I NEED to push."

With a quick nod of his head Mac kissed Stella on the head as he rose to his feet. Walking to the open door Mac stuck his head out and yelled,

"Flack, get Hawkes down here NOW!"

Quickly making his way back to Stella's side Mac noticed the chain that was attached to her ankle. Glancing at it Mac pulled out the skeleton key and released her from the imprisoning chain. Mac could see the relief on Stella's face at being set free. Knowing that Hawkes would be with them shortly Mac quickly covered Stella's legs and lower abdomen with the thin blanket from the bed. Then to help the process to move a little faster Mac quickly removed Stella's soaking wet underwear.

Returning to Stella's side Mac positioned himself next to her on the dirty mattress, allowing her to lean onto her shoulder. From the hallway Hawkes walked into the room with his medical bag in hand as Mac had asked. Hawkes smiled at Stella, happy to see her safe and unharmed. Stella smiled at him in returned, but hissed in pain as the contractions continued to bombard her.

Positioning himself at the end of the bed Hawkes quickly retrieved everything that he would need. Breathing heavily against the never ending pain Stella said,

"Hawkes, I am so glad that you are here. I really have to push and I can't resist the urge any longer."

Hawkes gave her a reassuring smile as he checked her cervix with a gloved covered hand. Bending down slightly to confirm what he felt Hawkes looked back up at Stella and Mac, and said,

"Don't worry Stella you can start pushing in a minute. I can already see the head and it's really low. We just have to do one thing before we start. Mac move behind Stella a little more and allow her to lean back into your chest."

Hawkes nodded in approval as Mac did as he had asked. Looking back to Stella's hopeful face Hawkes said,

"Alright Stella, push."

Happy to oblige Stella pushed with all the strength she had. Giving her both his hands to squeeze as she pushed Mac leaned in close to her ear and whispered words of encouragement. Sweet continued to pour down Stella' face after fifteen minutes of pushing. The baby's head was nearly out, seeing Stella begin to tire and slow down Hawkes said,

"Don't stop Stella; you're doing a great job. The baby's head is almost all the way out, keep going. Just a few more pushes and the head will be out, come on."

Hearing that their baby was almost there Stella seemed to be reenergized. As the baby's head appeared Hawkes quickly cleared its airways with the tools he had brought. Looking back at Stella he said,

"The head is out Stella. Keep pushing and you will have your baby in your arms in no time."

Stella continued to push as Hawkes had asked, and while she pushed she thought of holding her baby in her arms. After a few minutes there came the sound of a high-pitched cry of a newborn baby. Tears streamed down Stella's sweat covered face as she smiled and listened to their boy. Mac smiled as well as he kissed Stella sweetly on the on the cheek as the waited for Hawkes to show them their baby.

Holding the baby in a slight sitting position Hawkes raised the squirming baby to show his parents. With a smile on his own face Hawkes gently placed him in Stella's awaiting arms as he said,

"Congratulations guys, it's a boy."

Hawkes watched as Stella smiled lovingly down at the baby in her arms. Having already placed the two clamps on the umbilical cord Hawkes handed the scissors to Mac. Mac smiled at Hawkes as he took the scissors and cut the cord between the two clamps. Unable to contain himself Hawkes said,

"From the lack of surprise when I said that it was a boy I'm guessing that you guys already knew that you were having a boy."

Mac smiled at him innocently as he replied,

"Yeah we did. We finally caved in and found out last week. And because of that we decided to wait until you all came to visit after the baby was born to tell you."

Hawkes nodded his head in understanding,

"Hey I think that that was a good idea, but I think your secret will be revealed with Flack and Danny here when the ambulance gets here."

Mac seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding his head,

"  
>That's true but we can still surprise Lindsay, the girls, Sid, and Adam when they come to visit us. We just have to make sure that Danny and Flack don't spill the beans."<p>

Hawkes grinned as he pictured Danny's and Flack's reactions when they are told that they can't tell. Turning his ear towards the door Hawkes didn't hear anything that would signal the arrival of the paramedics. Turning his head back to the umbilical cord Hawkes grasped it as he looked to Stella and said,

"Stella I'm going to yank on the umbilical cord now, you may feel some discomfort. If you feel that you need to push then go right ahead."

Handing the baby over to Mac Stella nodded her head as she waited for Hawkes to begin. With one hard yank Hawkes could tell that the placenta was completely dislodged. As he continued to pull he could feel Stella give a hard aiding push. With her help the after birth was delivered. Hawkes could tell that Stella felt more comfortable after it had been delivered. As he threw the placenta into a bag to give to the medics Hawkes' curiosity got the best of him, looking to Mac and Stella he asked,

"Do you guys have a name picked out yet for the little guy?"

After quickly glancing at one another Stella nodded her head,

"Yep, we decided to name him Devin Reed Taylor."

Hawkes smiled as he looked at the beautiful baby boy in Mac's arms, the name fit him perfectly. From the doorway the three CSI's jumped in surprise when they suddenly heard Flack speak,

"Did I just hear that the baby's name is Devin? So that means that there is finally a baby boy in the Taylor family?"

Flack grinned mischievously at Stella's, Mac's and Hawkes' surprised expressions on their faces. He was apparently quieter than he thought. Turning his head out into the hall Flack motioned for someone to come into the room. Walking further into the room to get away from the door Flack was quickly followed by two paramedics pulling a stretcher. Seeing the two paramedics enter the room Stella immediately felt relief, she was finally get out of the hell hole of a room.

Placing the stretcher as close as possible to the double mattresses the paramedics waited as Mac handed Devin to Hawkes so that he could transfer Stella onto the stretcher. When she was strapped in one of the medics wrapped Devin in silver foil to keep him warm, and handed him back to Stella. As the medics maneuvered the stretcher out of the room and down the long hallway of doors Mac stayed close to Stella and Devin. He never wanted to be separated from them like that again. Hawkes remained relatively close to her as well as he explained to the paramedics all that he had done during and after the delivery.

When they reached the small front room Stella was happy to see Flack and Danny standing near the door with identical child-like grins on their faces as they waited for her to be taken out. Seeing the smiles on their faces Stella knew that Flack had told Danny about what he had heard. Mac seemed to have noticed it as well, pointing to the two of them, he said,

"Not a word to Lindsay, the girls, Sid, or Adam about the sex of the baby. We want to still be able to surprise them since you three have already found out."

Both Danny and Flack nodded their heads and gave them a thumbs' up to show that they understood. Even though he saw this Hawkes knew that he would have to keep an eye on the two of them and listen closely to every word that they spoke back at the lab. As Stella was being lifted into the ambulance with Mac still at her side Danny pulled out his phone to tell Lindsay that they had found Stella, and that she was safe. Seeing Hawkes watching him like a hawk Danny made sure not to reveal the sex of the baby as he told Lindsay the other great news. All of a sudden while talking to Lindsay Danny held the phone out far away from his ear as Lindsay squealed loudly out of delight through the phone's speaker. Hawkes and Flack laughed softly having heard Lindsay's loud outburst of joy. As Danny ended his call the three of them decided it was time to head back to the lab, and round up the rest of the team as well as Lucy and Emma.


	10. Family Introductions

**A/N: Here is the next and FINAL chapter to this story. I can't believe that this story is already finished. I wrote this story so long ago that I guess I forgot how long I made it. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 10- Family Introductions

When Danny, Flack, and Hawkes arrived back at the lab the three of them split up to find everyone on the team. Hawkes and Danny headed to Sid's office knowing that they'd most likely find Lindsay and the girls there with Sid while Flack wondered around the lab in search of Adam. As they walked through the door to Sid's office both Danny and Hawkes smiled to see that they were right about where to find the girls. Sid and Lindsay were seated behind Sid's desk, each with a little girl on their lap staring at the computer screen.

Everyone looked up at Danny and Hawkes as they entered the room. With giant smiles spread across their faces both Lucy and Emma jumped down from where they were sitting and ran over to Danny and Hawkes. Danny smiled as he squatted down, catching Lucy in his arms as she ran towards him. Giving Lucy a big hug Danny said,

"Hey sweetie, I see that Mommy brought you in to work today so that you could visit everyone and play with Emma."

Lucy nodded her head as she started chatting away to Danny about everything that she had been doing. As he listened Danny watched as Emma ran to Hawkes, latching onto his legs as she said,

"Hi Uncle Sheldie, I missed you a lot."

Hawkes smiled as he sweeped Emma up into his arms, giving her a great big hug as he replied,

"Hey there bouncy little angel I missed you too, but you just saw me yesterday when Lindsay brought you around to visit everyone. Are you having fun with Uncle Sid?"

Emma smiled as she nodded her head causing her curls to bounce around as she glanced at Sid and replied,

"Yeah, he's letting me and Lucy play games on his puter. He even let me draw earlier, I made a picture to give to Mommy and Daddy."

Looking at Emma in mock astonishment Hawkes said,

"Wow really, well speaking of your Mommy and Daddy, would you like to go and visit them in the hospital with all of us?"

Emma's face lit up with surprise and joy as she said,

"You found Mommy?" Hawkes smiled at the duel expressions on Emma's face as he nodded his head, "Yeah, let's go! Lucy coming too?"

At the mention of Lucy Lindsay said,

"Yep she's coming too. Now let's head upstairs and find Uncle Don and Uncle Adam so we can clock out and leave."

Seeing everyone agree to her idea they all headed back up to the lab. When they reached the lab they quickly located Don and Adam sitting in the break room area. Seeing Adam Emma and Lucy both wiggled free of Danny's and Hawkes' arms and bounded over to him. Adam smiled as both girls grabbed onto his legs like little monkeys. Looking over to Flack Danny said,

"I take it since you both are sitting here that you have already clocked out?" Danny saw Flack give a simple nod of his head, "Well in that case if you two would watch these two little jumping beans then Doc, Lindsay, and myself will go clock out. Sid clocked out just before we headed up here."

With Adam's and Flack's nodded agreement Lindsay, Danny, and Hawkes quickly made their way to the time clock. A few minutes later when they returned Danny rubbed his hands together eagerly as he looked at the two little girls, and asked,

"Alright, are we ready to go?"

With the girls' squeals of delight as a response everyone headed towards the elevator…

-CSI:NY-

In the hospital room Mac sat next to Stella on the bed with his arm draped over her shoulders as he watched her hold Devin in her arms. Feelings of relief and overwhelming joy still flooded through him, he was happy to have Stella back safe, and by his side, and he was overjoyed that his son was finally here and that he hadn't missed the birth. Looking down at the precious baby boy cradled in Stella's arms Mac couldn't help but smile. Turning to look at Stella Mac kissed her on the head for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had found her, but Stella didn't care how many times he kissed her head, she always loved it when he did it.

A loving smile spread across Stella's face as she turned to look back at Mac, and said,

"I love you Mac, and I'm so glad that you all found me when you did, I don't think I could have delivered him on my own; especially not when Gordane could have walked in during the middle of it."

Mac pulled Stella closer to his side as he replied,

"Stel, you know that I would never want you to have to deliver our child by yourself. I would do everything, and anything I could to find you and be there with you. And with the team's help that's what I was able to do."

Stella smiled and pecked him on the lips as she leaned into his embrace,

"I know, now would you like to hold your son for a little while before the team gets here?"

Seeing the smile that spread across Mac's face Stella already knew the answer to her question as she gently placed Devin into Mac's awaiting arms. Time appeared to pass by slowly for Stella as she watched Mac gently rock Devin just as he used to do with Emma. Time then seemed to go back to normal when they heard someone knock on the door. Stella stared in the direction of the door as she replied,

"Come on in!"

A smile immediately spread across her face when she heard the sound of little feet running into the room. Stella's smile grew even bigger when she saw Emma enter the room, running to her side as she yelled,

"MOMMY!'

Tears streamed down Stella's face as she caught Emma in her arms, pulling her up onto her lap in a tight embrace as she said,

"Hey baby girl I'm so glad that you're ok."

From within her tight embrace Stella heard Emma reply in a muffled voice,

"I missed you Mommy. I so scared when they take you."

Feeling tears begin to soak her gown Stella gently rocked Emma in her arms as she made soft shushing noises. Looking around the room Stella smiled as the rest of the team gathered around the bed. Gently pulling Emma away from her chest Stella wiped away the tears from her face as she looked between the team and her, and said,

"Emma, Lucy, and the few of you who haven't been introduced, there is someone we'd like you to meet."

At this Mac repositioned himself on the bed so that Emma could see what he was holding in his arms. Emma's face lit up with excitement when she saw baby Devin in Mac's arms. Stella smiled at Emma's reaction and the rest of the teams' smiling faces as she said,

"Emma, Lucy, Lindsay, Adam, and Sid, this is Devin. He's your little brother Emma."

Looking at Devin in astonishment Emma slowly crawled over Stella's lap till she was right next to Mac. Lifting her hand Emma gently grasped one of Devin's tiny hands as she said,

"My little brodder."

Mac couldn't help but smile, and his smile grew even bigger when Emma leaned over and kissed Devin on the head. It was a precious moment, and he could hear Lindsay in the background awing at the interaction. After a few minutes of silence Lindsay said,

"You know what Mac I think Devin looks just like you."

Mac looked at Lindsay with another smile and nodded his head,

"Yeah he does but he has his mother's beautiful green-blue eyes."

From his position standing between Flack and Adam Sid said,

"Just out of curiosity, what did you two choose for his middle name?"

Mac and Stella exchanged a smile before Mac replied,

"We chose Reed for his middle name. So his full name is Devin Reed Taylor."

As everyone awed at how cute the name sounded Mac looked to Hawkes, knowing that he hadn't divulged any information, Mac nodded his head in thanks. He was glad that they could surprise everyone with that, even though Flack and Danny knew that they had had a boy, they only knew the first name, not the middle name, so they were still surprised. With the mention of Devin's middle name Adam looked around at everyone in the room. It was then that he noticed that someone was missing who had been amongst them when Emma was introduced to the team. Mac knew what Adam was going to ask but waited until Adam asked,

"Hey Mac where's Reed? He came and visited with us last time when Emma was born, so where is he now?"

Mac gave a small smile as he replied,

"Reed unfortunately is in Philadelphia on assignment for his blog, and wasn't able to come. I called him shortly after we arrived at the hospital and told him the news though. He was really happy to hear that he had a "little brother", and he offered us his congratulations. He did seem a little disappointed that he wasn't able to come but his promised to come and visit as soon as he got back to New York."

Emma immediately starting clapping for joy when she heard this; she loved Reed and loved it when he came to visit. Seeing the excitement shining on Emma's face Mac and Stella smiled. Looking around at everyone Stella grinned as she asked,

"So, who wants to hold Devin first?"

Stella's grin grew even bigger as she saw the eager expressions light up on all their faces, it was priceless. Glancing around at everyone she finally made a decision. After a quick glance to Mac Stella turned her attention back to the eagerly but patiently waiting group of friends; Stella nodded to Sid as she said,

"Hey Sid, why don' you hold Devin first."

Sid's face lit up even brighter with happiness and excitement as he made his way over to Mac's side of the bed. Even though he had two daughters of his own Sid still felt a little nervous as Mac placed Devin in his arms. Everyone continued to smile as they watched as the expertise that was once forgotten returned as Sid cradled Devin in his arms. Seeing that his arms were now free Lucy immediately climbed up into Mac's lap as Emma returned to her place on Stella's lap. Mac and Stella leaned into each other's embrace as best as they could with two little girls on their laps. They continued to smile as they watched their son being passed to each member of their close knit family. This was a wonderful ending to the chaotic and insane filled two days that they had had.

The End


End file.
